FIGAROE inc.Elite scientists
The elite scientists that had a several main purposes right before they serve on either good or bad side. Their name callings are typically based on the letters from Greece . The Scientists Some of them are never revealed their names as a human to hid themselves from everyone else..... ________________________________________________ *Dr. Alpha ( Alpheus Dominique Figaro ) - the main reason of good forces' great courage, he helps them and teaches them in how to execute the FIGAROES' evil plans. He is the head on making duplicates for human, plants and etc. *Dr. Beta - he is frenemy in all ages and known for the mastery of weaponry arsenals. *Dr. Gamma - only to be known as Prof. Margaereth and she is the only witnessed on Amelia's torture in the hands of the organization. She is master controller and balancer for their secret experiments ( like; G-Thanatos gas tank ) *Dr. Delta - he is the chief for master unlocking all doors on the headquarters [ he remains had no purpose untli his return on Archeon ages ] *Dr. Epsilon - the most beloved scientist on the eyes of Deim it's because he is the father of creating some weird chemicals that makes more interesting on him. *Dr. Zeta, Eta, Theta & Iota - are the siblings who are the headquarters' inventors. *Dr. Kappa - the most evil of them all, and he always tell to Deim in every had saw around the world. *Dr. Lambda - the youngest scientist ever, but she has been molested by Deim and escaped trace of her has been recorded since her evacuation on the HQ *Dr. Mu - he was the chief for creating some monsters. *Dr. Nu - the only fully robot scientist and he is the also evacuated with Dr. lambda. is the master for accesing some private locks. *Dr. Xi - One of Dr. Deim's men during the Operation Amelia's impregnation and he had a last moments during the Opt. Magrando's aftermath. *Dr. Omicron - the very first scientist who betrayed Deim and made himself his own creature based from tarot card . *Dr. Pi - one of Dr. Omicron's assistants who created the T- Omnicronion, as the source of his transformation. *Dr. Rho - Dr. Gamma's bestfriend and she was the master for magitech functions, and to their aircrafts. *Dr. Sigma ( William S. D. Figaro ) - Dr. Wilsonn's son and the mentor of Alpha. [ he is overlord for all systems function ] [ he betrayed the HQ and start make the good forces to be strengthen ] *Dr. Tau - the scientist who appeared only due to the existence of Hikari Nagasaki and Noelle. *Dr. Upsilon - he is the one why Dr. Wilsonn makes enlighten from the HQ's fully blindness on truth. *Dr. Phi, Chi, Psi - the trio of alienoid scientists who guided their HQ to remain safe. *Dr. Omega - the disturber of every existed heroes or villains. record that he is evil nor good man is very known for [http://project-fallen.wikia.com/wiki/Age_estimation_system age estimation system ] _________________________________________